For the safety of others
by ComittedKid01
Summary: Beckett has disappeared and is in trouble.. she thought everything was going to be ok but it isn't... with Castle left behind with Ryan and Esposito can they figure out where Beckett is before its too late!
1. Chapter 1

**STORY: For the safety of others**

**Chapter 1: The ones left behind **

Beckett stood at the edge of the room, leaning on the door frame, a small smile on her lips. The sight before her was one she didn't think she would ever have… She had always thought that she would never be able to give someone what they needed let alone be happy again.. She just wished it didn't have to change.. But she knew it was the only way to keep everybody safe.

She took a deep breath and closed the door softly behind her; she paused for a moment and felt the wood of the door beneath her hand. After a few seconds she turned and walked out of her apartment; she didn't know what was going to be in store for her from this point on but she knew it was going to be the only way.

TWO HOURS LATER…..

Castle rolled onto his side and sighed softly as he began to wake up. He stretched out an arm before him but didn't find what he was searching for. A slight frown crept across his face. Where was Beckett? He sat up and looked at the clock that sat on the side table next to him; 6:45am. His eyes were still quite heavy with sleep but he had a feeling deep in his stomach that something wasn't right. He got up out of the bed which he thought he would still be sharing with Beckett and walking into the living room; looking for any sign of her.

The frown that had crept its way onto his face once before made its way to his brow once again but this time planted itself firmly. Some thing wasn't right here; Where was she? Castle padded back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone out of the pocket of his pants which lay over the back of a chair in the corner of the room. He checked the screen; nothing… no messages or missed calls. He shook his head; she was probably just at the precinct and hadn't woken him up.

He smiled as memories of the night before came streaming back into his mind; it had been one of the best nights of his life. They had gone to dinner, seen a movie and then taken a late night stroll through central park. He remembered the warmth of Beckett's hand in his as they walked through the park, the smell of her skin as she cupped his face with her hands as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss and the joy in her eyes as he had given her the diamond bracelet. He sighed and decided it was time to get moving for the day.

Castle handed over the money he owed to the cab driver and got out of the vehicle. He thanked the driver and then walked through the doors of the precinct. Before going into the bullpen he walked into the break room to make two coffees; one for Beckett and one for himself, their morning ritual. After making the coffees Castle made his way to Beckett's desk only to find that she wasn't there. He set the coffees down and looked around the room; Ryan and Esposito weren't there either. Castle sighed heavily. Maybe they were on a case? He turned in a circle and caught sight of a uniformed officer about to enter the elevator. Castle ran down the corridor and stopped him before he could get through the doors.

"Hey officer Michaels.. Do you know where Detectives Beckett, Ryan and Esposito are?" The officer smiled warmly and shook his head. "Sorry Mr Castle. I haven't seen Detective Beckett this morning but Ryan and Esposito were called down to central booking to transfer a CI." Castle thanked him and walked back to Beckett's desk. Pulling out his phone Castle dialed Beckett's number… It just rang until the sweet sound of her voice brought him to her voicemail. He left a message and sat at her desk and waited.

After what seemed like ages, Ryan and Esposito strolled into the bullpen. Castle sighed and put the pencil down that he had been playing with. "Thank god! There you guys are… Where have u been? And more importantly have seen Beckett?" Esposito rolled his chair over to Castle, "Hey bro! we called down to Central… what are you doing here?" Castle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean why am I here?.. As far as I know I still work here." Ryan moved his chair to join the other two. "Well we thought you'd be with Beckett, you know since, we you know?" Esposito looked at Ryan and shook his head.

"Beckett called early this morning as said she was taking a personal day, we just assumed she was either gonna be with you or that she would have told you." Ryan nodded along with what Esposito was saying' "Yeah bro… haven't caught a murder today, just boring paperwork and procedural stuff. " Both Ryan and Esposito looked at each other then the concern on Castle's face. "You ok bro?' Castle looked up from his phone and frowned once again… "I am but I think something has happened to Beckett."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckett fought against the zip ties that were biting into her wrists. She tried as hard as she could to scream but nothing came out. It was dark and she could figure out where she was.. but where ever it was it was cramped.. She was scared… how was she going to get out of this? No one knew where she was and what she had gotten herself into..

**There you go guys.. chapter 1! I hope you like it… and whats to come! Reviews and alerts are love! Capture you imagination. **

**LOVE Melxx**


	2. Ch 2- the pit of fear that dwells within

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2…. **

**The pit of fear that dwells within.**

Castle stared intently at his phone; willing it to ring. He hadn't realized how long he had been just staring at his phone until Ryan came up to him and placed a cup of coffee on the desk in front of him. "Hey Castle, I'm sure she is fine." Castle looked up from his phone at Ryan. He would so like to believe that but disappearing was just not Beckett's thing.. "Yeah, thanks Ryan." He sat back in his chair; the one right next to Beckett's desk, the one that he stares at her from when he thinks she's not looking.

Castle smiled at the thought. He always tried to hide the fact that he was staring but deep down he knew that Beckett could feel his eyes burrowing into her. The small smiles that would appear on her face, the way she would fiddle with her hair just the way he liked or the times when she would just stop what she was doing and stare right back at him… He grabbed the cup of coffee off the desk and held it in his hands; there was something about the way the ceramic warmed his hands, just like John Raglin had said. Castle took a sip of the coffee and breathed a sigh of pleasure. He put the cup down and picked up his phone once again and was about to dial Beckett for what had to of been the hundredth time that morning but was stopped by a voice shouting for his attention. "Castle, a body just dropped. You in?" Esposito knew that he would be distracted but just maybe a case would keep his mind off of things just until they found out exactly what was going on.

Castle nodded and got up, placing his phone in his pocket. He walked over to Esposito and pulled on his jacket "Ok what have we got?" Esposito smiled and slapped Castle on the back, "Ryan will explain on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Castle sat in the back of the car while Ryan rode shot gun and explained what the case was about. "According to central, they got an anonymous call about an hour ago, saying that there was a body in the trunk of a car in the warehouse district. BOLO says it's a dark blue….." Ryan trailed off as he read the rest of the preliminary report… Castle frowned and wondered what was going on. Esposito looked at Ryan from across the car. Ryan looked up and Esposito could tell that there was something in the report that Ryan didn't want Castle to hear. Castle lent forward so that he was closer to Ryan and Esposito, "Guys what's going on?" Before either of them could answer Esposito slowed the car to a stop and pointed towards the crime scene. "This is it guys." All three men exited the vehicle and walked towards the police taped that cordoned off the suspected crime scene. As they got closer the frown on Castle's face grew deeper… "Guys?... Isnt that?" They stopped in front of the tape and looked at the vehicle sitting less than 20 meters from them. Both Ryan and Esposito fell silent and looked absent- mindedly at their shoes. "That's… that's Beckett's car?" The pit of fear in Castle's stomach grew deeper and deeper… He threw the tape over his head and ran to the vehicle. Ryan and Esposito were right behind him.. "Come on Castle you know you cant touch it." Castle bunched his hands into fists and sighed.. "Please Esposito.. This is Beckett's car… I have heard from her… Please.!" Esposito sighed and moved over to the boot of the car….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Beckett could hear voices and footsteps outside… She still hadn't managed to free her hands or her ankles from what was binding them together… She lay still for a few moments trying to listen to what they people outside were saying.. the only two words that stood out were "Kill her..!"

**Well there u go.. Chapter 2 is all done.. I hope u all continue to read and like this story… Review are love.. **


End file.
